simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruzi State of Belunda
The Ruzi State of Belunda was established in March 3535 after Kent Rihnback was elected president and put his party in to power. Raise of a new government Belunda was a republic nearly 200 years old but that would change during the election of 3535. Four people were running for president one of them was Kent Rihnbak, chairmen of the Ruzi economic party. His party spent the last 15 years growing enough support to elect him in to office and placing ruzi party officials into several political positions, mostly in the senate. Kent won with a whopping 76% of the votes in his favor. One month after he became president he passed a law to reform the government to the senate which voted it n to power, placing the Ruzi party permanent rule over the country and kent as dictator. Nationalism The Ruzi state of Belunda closed its borders and took over media in early 3536 and took out any knowledge that could potentially make the people hate the government, causing the future generations to live under censored knowledge. Kids were taught math and science, censored history, and taught how Ruzism is "good" and to love their nation and government as if they're divine entities. In April of 3536 the government order protocol 55, ordering all homes, hotels, apartments, schools, and any/all public buildings to be bugged with cameras and microphones and to be considered government property for the greater good of the nations safety. They also did order 38, a law that states the adult citizens are not allowed to speak about the world before Ruzism or anything bad about the movement, government, or country or else you will be imprisoned and thanks to protocol 55 the law enforcement could hear every word said by every citizen in most public and all private areas 24/7. To support protocol 55 all cameras and mics were connected to a cloud 500TB hard drive connect to Artificial Intelligence Operating system named Vanguard, design to covert vocal words to typed words and scan them for anything that goes against order 38. Expanding the Ruzi movement The Five Day offensive On June 2, 3535 Ruzi State of Belunda declare war on The Republic of Mindao. on June 7th the war ending and Belunda took over the country and established a Ruzi government, turning the republic of Mindao to the Ruzi State of Mindao. Later that month Kent made Mindao join the "United Ruzi States Trade" organization and started the "United Ruzi States" Federation to increase military stability of the current and future Ruzi nations. Independent Ruzi State of Mindao On October 9th Belunda granted Mindao its independence and allowed the new government full control of the country One day war Ruzi State of Belunda declared war on La Republica del Sheroni on October 9th, 3535. To see the Archives on this war see http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/The_One_day_War October 10th Sheroni surrended and Belunda took over and established a Ruzi government making the Ruzi State of Sheroni a new member of the Ruzi community. On the same day Sheroni joined the United Ruzi State Federation and is currently pending for the trade group. Failure of Ruzi State of Mindao In early January of 3536 Mindao was over ran by a new government in its state of Ilios, ending the Ruzi government and even backed out of the ruzi trade group and federation. They also renamed there self The Commonwealth of Ilios Category:Countries